Brooke Donovan
Brooke Donovan is a 17 year-old bionic teenager and the twin sister of Marcus. Potrayed by Danielle Campbell Personality Brooke is a nice, kind girl, who isn't afraid to say no to her crazy inventor dad or her bionic brother. She is really brave as well, and she rather risks her life then one of her friends. She would help anyone, even if she doesn't know that person and when she is mad or something like that she doesn't care about the world around her and she just throws one of her brothers throw the room. Biography Since her birth 1997, she was growing up as the daughter of inventor Mr. Donovan and twin-sister of Marcus Donovan. When she was 16 she met Adam Davenport and fall in love with him and they became a couple. She also discovered that her dad and brother have a evil plan to capture the Davenport kids (Adam, Bree and Chase). After she wouldn't help them, her dad made her evil and forced her to help. She broke up with Adam and get together with Chase. After Davenport changed her back, she went together with Team Davenport to defeat her dad and brother and they found out about them all being siblings, which means Brooke and Chase had to break up. After they defeated Donovan, Brooke moved in with the Davenport family. With 17 she met Spencer and fall for him and they started dating the same day. A few weeks later, Spencer cheated on Brooke and they broke up. In Can We Talk? they got back together and are more in love than they've ever been. Physical Appearance Season 1 Brooke has long black hair and green eyes. She likes to dress girly and sweet. After Donovan changed her, she liked to dress dark and style up more Season 2 Brooke's style hasn't changed much. She still has the long black hair, but she dresses a little bit more mature. Family and Friends Bree Davenport Bree is Brooke's best friend. After Brooke turned evil, they became enemies, but after Brooke turned nice again, Brooke had to work hard to win Bree back as a best friend. Brooke sang the song "Two Worlds Collide" for her. Now they are best friends and sisters. (see: Breeke) Chase Davenport Chase is Brooke's ex-boyfriend.They started dating in "The Break-Up" and broke up in "Back To Old Days." Since then they accepted, that they are siblings (see: Chooke) Adam Davenport Adam is Brooke's ex-boyfriend. They started dating like 2 months before the pilot episode. Brooke broke up with him in "The Break-Up." They kissed again in "Dancing Bionics" and in "You And Her?" it's revealed that Adam is still in love with Brooke. (see: Adooke) Donald Davenport Donald let Brooke move into the house in You And Me?. He even took Brooke on three vacations and gave her, her own room Tasha Davenport Tasha is like the mother, that Brooke never had. Brooke can talk to Tasha about problems more and more. Marcus Donovan Marcus is Brooke's older twin-brother. They hated each other until Donovan changed her mind. But as soon as Davenport changed Brooke back, they hate each other again (see: Marooke) Donovan Brooke and her father never really got along, because refuses to accept that she is on the good side. Debby Davenport Brooke and Debby met in New Sister and became friends and they even call themselves sisters, even if they are technically only cousins (see: Brebby) Spencer Holden Brooke saw Spencer the first time in Boys & Girls and fall for him. They went on dates since and became a couple in British Love. They has a huge fight, including break up, in You And Her? after Spencer kissed Lora. They haven't talked since. In Can We Talk?, they cleared everything up and became a couple again. (see: Brencer) Lora Kennedy Brooke and Lora were friends until Spencer cheated on her with Lora, but in Dangerous Love, she hooks up Adam with her (see: Brora) Parker Henrik Brooke and Parker know each other since they were kids and were best friends back then and they are still friends Aria Fields Jason Pauls Brooke helped Jason with a date for Bree Marnie Donovan Marnie and Brooke meet in One More, when Marnie tells her and Marcus, that she is their half-sister Nina Jensen Brooke wanted to help Nina, when she saw her with Marcus, but Nina said, that she doesn't need her help Romantic Relationships 'Adam Davenport ' *'Started:' "2 weeks before Adam's Girlfriend" *'Ended:' "The Break-Up" *'Reason:' "Brooke turned evil and broke up with him. Later she explains that it has nothing to do with her turning evil, she just had no feelings for him anymore" 'Chase Davenport ' *'Started:' "The Break-Up" *'Ended:' "Side Switch" *'Reason:' "They found out, that they are siblings" 'Spencer Holden ' First Relationship *'Started:' "British Love" *'Ended:' "You And Her?" *'Reason:' "He cheated on her with Lora" * Second Relationship *'Started:' "Can We Talk?" *'Ended:' *'Reason:' Abilities *'Super Speed: '''Brooke is even faster than Bree and Marcus, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Laser Vision': Brooke has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things and Adam's laser vision melts things. Brooke's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot. *'Molecular Kinesis': Brooke has the same ability as Chase. *'Bionic Energy Blast: Brooke never gets tierd, but she sleeps anyway, to get more energy. *'Psycological Manipulation Skills: '''She can force people into doing stuff and forget about it, just by looking deep in their eyes and saying, what she wants them to do *'Super Intelligence: She is one of the smartest humans alive *'Lightning Manipulaton:' Brooke can harness lightning in his palm and use it as a weapon. It is presumably powerful enough to kill a person. *'Invisible Forcefild': Brooke is capable of making a forcefield to block the laser. Unlike Chase's forcefield, which is a dome, Brooke's is more like an invisivle shield. *'Super Durability' *'Martial Arts': ''Brooke is a karate champion *'Super Strength: 'Brooke can lift Marcus and throw him through the room *'Channel Abilities: 'If she needs a power, which she doesn't have, a bionic, who has that ability has to touch her and then she can use it Gallery ''For Brooke's gallery click here Trivia *She has an older twin: Marcus *She's bionic *She and her father don't get along *She is the most powerful human in the world *She dated 2 of her brothers, without knowing *She's can sing (3 times on the show) *She had 3 boyfriends so far *She loves vanillia fro-yo *She has a weakness for british accent *She has a screen in her room, where Eddy is able to appear *She is a fan of Austin Moon, Ally Dawson and Big Time Rush *She was on Shake It Up, Chicago Category:Bionics Character Category:Character Category:Female Category:Donovan Category:Bionics Main Category:Danielle Campbell Category:Twin Category:1997 Category:Foster Kid Category:Kid In Fostersystem Category:Bionic Category:Brooke (first name) Category:Mission Creek High School Student Category:5'3" Category:Lead Character